(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a controller, an image forming apparatus, a non-transitory computer readable medium, and an image forming method.
(ii) Related Art
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, if a transport speed of a recording medium is changed, a position of an image transferred onto the recording medium is deviated from an original position. Therefore, there has been proposed a technique in which a transport speed of a recording medium is measured, and a transfer position or the like is adjusted based on the measurement result.